kagome a hanyou what?
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: kagome is a hanyou. inuyasha demon side seems attracted to her.can he stay away read and find out X
1. Chapter 1

Hey jesi-kun here this is my first fic

This is called KAGOME A HANYOU WHAT

Inuyasha help!!!!

I'm cumin kagome!!! Stupid bird of fire. Let go of kagome!!! D blades of blood.

Stupid bird let go of me. Biting into flesh (don't know why but that must've burned).

He screamed in pain as he dropped her. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhh

I am Jesika (it is pronounced je-si-ka)

You are Inuyasha I presume. it depends who askin and what you want with me.

A girl named kagome needs your assistance. Where is she ?

She is dying, she needs your blood.

She lightly played her flute as she set off with him.

Inuyasha sango yelled.

How do you know who I am? I read the girls mind you were the only thing on it. She lightly cut open his wrist and let blood drip into her mouth, with that she took her leave

To play a song I know this is not part

Of the story

Lyrics to Fergie Fergalicious

Will I Am  
Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

Fergie  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see you, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Hook  
Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus  
So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Verse 2  
Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def fading echo  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

Hook  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

inuyasha looks up at kagome

Chorus  
So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Vamp  
Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

Will I Am  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

Fergie

All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she

Hook  
Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

Will I Am  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

Awesome huh don't know whats comin

Pretty please wit a cherry on top review

If u don't I'll come after you

Until next time  ;)

-jesse


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Song featuring my only love

Jesika: hi love my story

Inner self : you shall all die at the hands of fate

Jesika : Osuwari

On to the disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha ,Inuyasha kagome yelled but no answer

He is my only love said kagome

Deep in my soul

Love so strong

It takes control

Now we both know

The secrets bared

The feelings show

If only he would find me

Driven far apart

I'll make a wish

On a shooting star

CHORUS:

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

Kagome kagome

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

REPEAT CHORUS

Inuyasha I can hear him

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've know it from the start

My only love

REPEAT CHORUS

My only love

Kagome are u alright

I am fine are you okay?

Yeah kagome you different

Huh you have cute little doggy ears perched on the top of your head

Nooooooooooooo I am a hanyou

She sobbed into his hoari

He started to blush and she started to hear his heart speed up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun duunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Are ya happy second chappy

sorry Inuyasha

Inuyasha: I am not goin soft I'd kill you if you didn't look half dead already

Me: the word please

Kagome : Osuwari


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome a hanyou What?!

Chapter 3

Jesika: hi love my story

Inner self : you shall all die at the hands of fate

Jesika : Osuwari

On to the disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha

Recap: She sobbed into his hoari

He started to blush and she started to hear his heart speed up

Present:

"Kagome stop crying I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha said caressing her back.

"But inu Inuyasha im a hanyou im just like you its everything I wanted but what will mom say.?" Kagome sobbed

"I'll.. I don't know."

"Kagome dry your tears your to beautiful to cry." Inuyasha cooed

"Thank you Inuyasha. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Kagome sighed as her thoughts slowly went back to kikyo.

"_He makes her feel like queen but sadly im not that queen."_

"Hey Inuyasha you want me to sing you a song?" kagome asked

"Sure. What you gonna sing." Inuyasha asked

"One step at a time (don't own jorden sparks) just listen to the lyrics"

"_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

[Chorus]  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

[Chorus]  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you're gonna get there  
Is one step at a time

[Chorus]  
Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

[Chorus]  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time"

"Soooo?" kagome asked

"I didn't like it." Inuyasha started

"Really was it that bad." Kagome said the bangs covering her eyes.

"I loved it thank you kagome." Inuyasha said

Just as she was about to kiss him.

"Why is there some random prosistute running towards us? Oh its kikyo." Kagome said giggling

"Where did that come from?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Oh just from yu gi oh the abridged series." Kagome answered

"Oh---" Inuyasha started

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Someone yelled from the forest.

"Oh my gosh that sounded like sango." Kagome explained

"Lets go.!" Inuyasha yelled

I hoped you like it

Tell me how im doing

I love getting reviews from you guys

Thanx bye

~~~~~~~~~~Kyame sohma


	4. Note

Ohayo people of fanfiction and beyond I have some good news and bad news! what do you want first?

Ahiru: Bad news first please!

Fakir: Moron!

Well the bad news is that I thought about deleting my old stories! Than I was just gonna continue my main stories, but!

Ahiru: This is the good news right?

Fakir: Stupid of course it is!

I've decides to keep them and possibly rewrite them and or put them up for adoption or a colab's your choice.

Just PM me or leave a review! Read and enjoy my stories ok Byes!

Mistress Ahiru!! Peace


End file.
